Kyungsoo You're Such A Cockslut
by SluttySoo
Summary: Kyungsoo is always needy, hot, and horny. Smut oneshot collection! KyungsooxEXO (w/o Lay and Chen sorry). Warning! : Smut Content, Dirty Talking, Kinky etc etc... Chap4 - Hansoo (You're Drooling Over Me)
1. Chapter 1

Title : You Don't Know What Lies Behind The Closed Door

Rating : NC-17 (and no one give a shit with the rating)

Pairing : Kaisoo (Part 1)

Warning : Dirty Language, Slutty!Kyungsoo, Rimming, Slapping, and etc etc...

Summary : Berawal dari 'video' yang ditontonnya telah menumbuhkan rasa penasaran pada dirinya. Kyungsoo penasaran bagaimana rasanya didominasi.

(Just my first attempt for smut and this is kyungsooxexok woahhhahahah hope it will turn out as hot as hell so it can burn your dirty pervy mind... lol no just kidding... hahhahah so lame)

**Pt. 1 - Kaisoo**

Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo lebih suka menyendiri. Padahal seminggu ini mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk beristirahat dan menghabiskan waktu tanpa jadwal yang ketat. Seminggu, adalah jarak waktu yang lebih dari cukup bagi mereka untuk beristirahat pada awalnya, namun ketika mendekati akhir minggu akan terasa sangat cepat berlalu. Mungkin awal-awal minggu mereka berencana untuk tidur, tidur, dan tidur sepanjang hari. Oh, betapa besar rasa rindu mereka akan kasur dan selimut hangat. Kemudian menghabiskan sisa minggu mereka dengan bersenang-senang; bermain futsal, ke bioskop, pergi _shopping_, atau bermalas-malasan dan kembali tidur.

Kyungsoo lebih suka menyendiri akhir-akhir ini. Ia suka mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mengurung diri. Sekali mengurung diri, ia bisa melakukannya hingga malam tiba. Seringkali Jongin -kawan sekamar Kyungsoo, menderita akibat ulahnya.

"Hyung!" Teriakan pertama Jongin mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo meskipun hanya geraman dalam.

"Hyung, buka pintunya!" Kyungsoo tidak lagi menjawabnya. Entah karena disengaja atau bagaimana. Akan tetapi Jongin yakin Kyungsoo memang sengaja tidak menjawabnya.

"Hyung, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebisa mungkin Jongin mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosi. Ia mengetuk pintu di depannya. Kyungsoo tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

"HYUNG!" Emosi berhasil menembus pertahanannya dan secepat mungkin ia mencoba kembali tenang. "Buka pintunya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tangannya tetap mengetuk pintu kamar di depannya. Hal ini dapat sangat mengganggu Kyungsoo, Jongin tahu akan hal itu. Mungkin saja jika Kyungsoo sudah merasa jengkel, ia akan terpaksa membuka pintunya.

"S-sangat tidak sopan memberi perintah-h dan mengajukan pertanyaan sekaligus, Jongin-ahh" Terdengar samar-samar seolah Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tetap rileks. Serasa Kyungsoo memberi suatu tekanan pada saat ia menyebut nama Jongin. Jongin bisa saja berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang hyungnya di dalam, namun terpaksa diurungkannya.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba memanggil hyungnya. "Kyungsoo hyung?" Dengan seksama ia menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu guna mendengarkan suara hyungnya lebih jelas.

Ia tidak salah. "Jongin-ahh" Tekanan pada suku kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kyungsoo terasa berbeda. Ahh? Kali ini Jongin benar-benar bepikiran kotor. Dalam pikirannya, ia membayangkan Kyungsoo dengan kakinya yang tebuka lebar, tangannya bermain dengan miliknya yang sedang mengacung keras di udara. Sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk dengan _nipple_nya. Maka dari itu nada bicara Kyungsoo terdengar aneh.

Perkiraan kedua, kali ini sedikit lebih kotor dari pikiran Jongin yang pertama. Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan miliknya. Hanya saja tangannya yang lain perlahan meraba pintu masuknya sendiri. Jari tengahnya, ia menggoda dirinya sendiri dengan memasukkan jarinya satu-persatu. Pikiran kedua Jongin cukup untuk membuatnya menelan ludah.

Masih banyak pikiran kotor tentang Kyungsoo semenjak Kyungsoo adalah hyung favoritnya. Bukan berarti ia menyukai Kyungsoo, namun Jongin berani bersumpah seumur hidupnya. Semua pria tidak akan tahan melihat Kyungsoo dengan nafsu untuk 'didominasi'. Bahkan sekarang ia baru saja menyadari tonjolan di _jeans_ ketatnya. Susah rasanya menahan ludah agar tidak menetes dengan pikiran sekotor itu.

Kali ini tidak. "Lupakan... Hyung! Aku akan keluar sebentar... Kau... Kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu!"

Dengan pertimbangan sangat berat ia meninggalkan tempat berdirinya sekarang. Ia berencana keluar (kemana saja asal tidak di dalam _dorm_. Tidak mau berpikir lama, ia memutuskan akan pergi ke taman) sebentar mencari angin segar untuk dirinya dan membersihkan pikiran kotornya. "Ya Tuhan..." Desisnya begitu menutup pintu _dorm_nya dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

Awalnya memang Jongin berencana keluar sebentar. Namun tampaknya rencananya tetap menjadi rencana. Pikirannya terlalu kotor dan mesum sehingga secara tidak sadar ia telah tertidur di bangku taman. Badannya kini pegal-pegal karena bangku taman terbuat dari besi keras yang tidak nyaman dan posisi tidurnya yang kelewat salah. Dengan malas ia masuk dan menutup pintu _dorm_nya.

Hari ini belum terlalu malam untuk tidur. Namun karena sudah terlalu lelah, Jongin memilih untuk kembali tidur di kamarnya yang lebih nyaman. Ia bahkan tidak mau susah-payah untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. 'Tidak terlalu bau' pikirnya paling tidak. Yang ia ingin lakukan sekarang hanyalah segera membuka pintu kamar, kemudian membaringkan dirinya diatas Kyungsoo. Tunggu dulu...

Kyungsoo.

Ia terlonjak kaget dengan matanya yang membesar. Dari sisi Jongin berdiri, ia dapat melihat layar laptop Kyungsoo dan berusaha keras agar tidak terlihat sama kagetnya dengan Kyungsoo. Video seorang pria berotot besar sedang asyik masturbasi, Jongin hanya mengedipkan matanya berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Usaha secepat kilat menutup video tersebut gagal dilakukan Kyungsoo, Jongin sudah melihat semuanya (bahkan penis tegang Kyungsoo). Karena terburu-buru ia hanya menaikkan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepala, tidak sempat menaikkan celananya.

Pintu kamar kali ini sengaja tidak dikunci Kyungsoo. Ia pikir Jongin sedang keluar dan karena 'aktifitas'nya ia jadi kelupaan mengunci pintunya lagi. "Hai." Sapanya dengan suara yang bergetar bukan main. "Kau.. Melihatnya?"

Jongin merubah pikirannya tentang 'tidak mau bersusah-payah mandi terlebih dahulu'. Sekarang, tentang semua pikiran kotornya yang sudah ia lupakan baru saja kembali hinggap di otaknya sekali lagi. Semua pengorbanan badannya sampai pegal-pegal tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Pelan-pelan agar tidak mengagetkan Kyungsoo, ia memutar balikkan tubuhnya berniat keluar kamar.

Apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Tanpa memakai celana ia meloncat dari ranjang dan menutup pintu yang hendak Jongin lewati. Jongin melotot melihat aksi Kyungsoo dan penisnya yang menggantung. Tiba-tiba saja ia diambrukkan oleh pria yang lebih kecil tersebut. Sebenarnya ia lebih kuat namun melihat Kyungsoo setengah telanjang seperti itu membuat lututnya mudah menyerah.

Kyungsoo bergetar begitu hebat, terlihat dari tangannya. Ia kesusahan membuka ikat pinggang Jongin, mungkin karena gugup atau semacamnya. Wajahnya memerah, matanya menatap lurus pada tonjolan celana Jongin tanpa berkedip, mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

Ia berhasil membuka ikat pinggang tersebut dan menurunkannya dengan paksa. Ia langsung menjilati penis Jongin yang masih tertahan dalam celana dalamnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak sabar saat ini.

"Hyung...!" Lidah Kyungsoo yang hangat sedikit membangunkan Jongin. "Sa-sa-" Sesuatu ingin Jongin sampaikan pada hyungnya namun entah bagaimana tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Akal sehatnya segera bertindak dengan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menjauhkan kepala Kyungsoo dari selangkangannya. Akan tetapi memang sudah menjadi sikap manusia, bahwa akal sehat dapat mudah dikalahkan oleh nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Daripada menjauhkan Kyungsoo, ia malah mencengkeram rambutnya dan memajukan pinggulnya sehingga wajah hyungnya bertatapan dengan penisnya.

Akal sehatnya sudah benar-benar hilang saat ini. Berawal dari tadi siang, ia berusaha keras agar tetap pada akal sehatnya. Namun terima kasih Jongin ucapkan kepada Kyungsoo, ia kalah melawan nafsunya.

Pria berambut merah itu berusaha melepas celana dalam pria didepannya setelah melepas kaosnya. Tubuh panas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo semakin tegang dan semakin tidak sabar. Tanpa basa-basi ia mengulum penis Jongin yang tegang dan mengerang rendah saat Jongin mengelus-elus rambutnya kasar.

"Nnnngghhh... ngh..." Erangan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin menegang dan menegang lagi. Seolah tidak lama lagi ia akan mengeluarkan spermanya dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Tapi bagaimanapun ia berusaha agar tidak keluar secepat mungkin.

Kyungsoo mencoba memasukkan penis Jongin sedalam mungkin, akan tetapi terlalu susah untuk ia lakukan sendiri. "Bantu hyung, Jongin." Matanya membesar, semakin menggoda Jongin dengan mulutnya yang bengkak dan merah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin mengubah posisi mereka. Kini ia menidurkan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Kemudian ia sendiri memasukkan penisnya ke mulut Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. _Mouth Fucking _atau _Deep Throating_ mereka bilang.

Benar-benar dalam Jongin melakukannya sehingga tidak jarang Kyungsoo tersedak sampai keluar air mata. Bukannya malah tidak senang, Kyungsoo merasa semakin panas diperlakukan kasar seperti itu. Rasa kasihan juga sama sekali tidak terlihat pada Jongin. Ia malah meneruskannya dengan lebih cepat, nafsunya semakin menggbu-gebu. "Aku tidak menyangka, hyung! Kukira kau bukan tipe orang yang memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti ini."

Dalam sela-sela Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya, Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Kau harus menghukumku karena hal itu."

"Ya!" Ia menyodokkannya lagi. "Kau! Harus! Dihukum!" Ia terus menyodok dalam-dalam setiap katanya. Sedikit sodokan lagi dan Jongin akan melepaskan spermanya. "Telan spermaku, hyung!" Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas diucapkan pada hyungnya semacam itu sebelumnya. Tapi rupanya Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya malah mengangguk menuruti Jongin.

Dengan mulut terbuka, Kyungsoo menunggu sperma Jongin keluar. "Ah...Ah!" Jongin keluar dengan sangat banyak dan ia arahkan pada mulut panas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri menerimanya dengan senang hati. Beberapa masuk di mulutnya dan beberapa melukisi wajah indah Kyungsoo.

Nafas Jongin menjadi tidak teratur dan tampaknya ia kelelahan setelahnya. Namun melihat Kyungsoo menelan benihnya, menjilati pinggiran bibirnya, dan menjilati sisa-sisa spermanya membuat penisnya kembali berdiri. Demi Tuhan! Jongin bersumpah Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat seksi. "Kuharap kau masih belum lelah, hyung!" Ia membalikkan badan Kyungsoo dan menaikkan pantatnya. Menampakkan anusnya yang berkedut-kedut.

Jongin menyuruh hyungnya untuk menjilati tiga jarinya yang sudah dibalut sperma, Kyungsoo yang penurut menaatinya dengan senang hati, sementara Jongin sibuk menjilati anus Kyungsoo. Desahan Kyungsoo terhambat jari Jongin. Ia hanya menggeram merasakan sensasi panas lidah Jongin yang mencoba memasukinya. Tidak bisa membantu, hanya mendekatkan pantatnya dengan wajah Jongin.

"Ahhhhh!" Jerit Kyungsoo sekaligus melepaskan jari-jari Jongin. Pria dibelakangnya menampar pantatnya keras hingga merah.

"Itu karena kau tidak sabaran, hyung!" Jongin menempatkan jari-jarinya yang sudah basah, memasukkannya perlahan-lahan dan nikmat. Jarinya terus masuk mencari titik Kyungsoo yang sangat butuh untuk disentuh. Dimanakah gerangan? Kerapatan anus Kyungsoo sedikit menyusahkannya.

Kyungsoo mendesah kesakitan merasakan jari Jongin yang tidak berhenti memasukinya. Adalah kali pertamanya ia dimasuki seperti itu. Sebelumnya ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari koleksi video porno _gay_-nya. Merasa penasaran bagaimana diperlakukan kasar namun nikmat oleh orang lain, ia benar-benar ingin mencobanya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sebegini nikmat rasanya. Seolah-olah dunia berputar dan ia melihat cahaya putih yang menyilaukan ketika Jongin semakin memperdalam jarinya dan menemukan tiitk pusat kenikmatannya. "Ooh!" Jeritnya.

Sekejap Kyungsoo merasa hampa saat pria dibelakangnya menarik kembali jarinya. Ia hanya merengek dengan memundur-mundurkan pantatnya kearah Jongin memintanya lagi. "Jangan menggodaku! Aah!" Sekali lagi Jongin menampar pantatnya. Terasa panas dan menyengat.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus sabar!" Jongin menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo dalam perasaan butuh yang mendesak. Padahal ia sendiri juga tidak sabar ingin merasakan kehangatan dalam Kyungsoo.

Dengan ludahan terakhir sebagai pelumas, ia menusukkan penisnya pada Kyungsoo. Secara alami Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan ikut memundurkan pantatnya. Ingin sekali merasakan Jongin secara keseluruhan.

Mereka bergerak dengan ritme yang sangat pas. Saat Jongin memajukan pinggangnya, Kyungsoo memundurkan pantatnya dan sebaliknya. Desahan mereka terdengar seperti musik bagi telinga satu sama lain, bahkan suara decitan ranjang mereka.

Jongin sudah mencapai klimaks satu kali -sebentar lagi dua. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sama sekali belum merasakannya. Merasa kasihan, Jongin merunduk dan mencium sekaligus menjilati belakang leher Kyungsoo hingga meninggalkan berkas merah padam disana. Satu tangannya bermain-main dengan penis pria dibawahnya yang sedari tadi terabaikan.

Kyungsoo rasa semua ini keterlaluan baginya. Terlalu sakit, panas, nikmat dan sebagainya bercampur menjadi satu. Berkat jemari ramping Jongin ia hampir mendekati puncak kenikmatannya. "J-jongin!" Sinyal pada Jongin ia berikan meskipun hanya meneriakkan namanya. Mulutnya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik ketika Jongin menyetubuhinya.

"Dalam atau luar?" Jongin menjilati belakang telinga Kyungsoo membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti meneriakkan namanya. "Aku lebih suka datang didalam."

"Dalam, Jhonginhh!" Jongin tersenyum puas. "Ahhh Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras-keras saat ia mengeluarkan spermanya di genggaman tangan hangat Jongin. Tidak hanya tangan Jongin, sampai ranjang mereka ikut kotor terkena spermanya. Nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah mencapai klimaks, Jongin menyusulnya dari dalam dengan banyak sumpah dan kata-kata kotor keluar dari mulutnya. Sperma yang ia keluarkan bahkan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Terasa aneh dan baru namun sangat hangat Kyungsoo rasa. Beberapa tetes benih Jongin sampai mengalir keluar dari anus saking banyaknya. Keduanya mengambrukkan diri bersebelahan.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya tersenyum mengingat awalnya Jongin terlihat sangat kaget namun sekarang ia terlihat sangat jantan dan mendominasi. Baru sekarang Jongin menyadari seringai hyungnya. "Kau pasti sangat kaget tadinya."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau mengurung diri di kamar?" Goda Jongin.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengaku bahwa ia benar-benar suka diperlakukan kasar seperti itu, hanya saja ia malu dan mengurungkan niatnya. "Aku tidak akan bisa berjalan besok, dan rahangku... Ya Tuhan!" Kyungsoo mengelus-elus rahang bawahnya.

"Kau menyukainya! Tidak usah berpura-pura kesakitan seperti itu!" Ia mendekatkan wajah dengan hyungnya. Mereka berciuman dengan Jongin yang mendominasi tentu saja. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti berlaku _submissive_.

Disela-sela ciuman panas mereka, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan sedikit membuka matanya. "Chanyeol! Baekhyun!" Ia berteriak ketika melihat teman-temannya berdiri dibelakang pintu kemudian berlari menjauh. Mereka masing-masing membawa ponsel yang kameranya diarahkan lurus kearahnya dan Jongin. Deduksi mengatakan bahwa mereka melihat dan merekam semuanya.

Kyungsoo mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri agar tidak lagi lupa mengunci pintu kamar untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

**-end-**

(I don't take any rude review or bash! If you feel so gross reading this fic then just leave, lagian author nggak nyuruh adek-adek yang masih dibawah umur baca ff beginian -_-)

(Part 2 is Sesoo, so get yourself ready)

(I love you)

(Please review if you love me too)

(I need a lot of love from y'll)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : He's Learning Something New

Rating : NC-17

Pairing : Sesoo (Part 1)

Warning : Dirty Language, Slutty!Kyungsoo, TeacherxStudent and etc etc...

Summary : Sudah sewajarnya murid belajar dari gurunya dan terkadang guru juga belajar dari muridnya.

**Pt. 2 - Sesoo**

Bukan keinginan Sehun untuk menemui gurunya dilarut malam seperti ini. Bayangkan saja! Baru selesai berurusan dengan jam tambahan -dimana Sehun ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya, ternyata ia masih harus berurusan dengan guru bahasa terkutuknya! Semoga ketidak beruntungan menghampiri generasi keluargamu, pikir Sehun dalam hati.

Do Kyungsoo namanya, namun Sehun lebih senang memanggilnya, saem. Guru bahasa sekaligus wali kelasnya itu tidak pernah bermasalah dengannya sebelumnya. Ia adalah guru yang baik, paling tidak menurutnya. Ya meskipun perkataannya terkadang terasa 'sedikit' menusuk. Beruntung ia tidak pernah mendapat masalah dengannya, hingga saat ini datang.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa masalahnya sampai-sampai dipanggil ke ruang guru semalam ini. Ia mengikuti pelajarannya dengan baik! Hanya saja memang nilai ulangannya yang sering bermasalah. Masih dibawah rata-rata namun ia masih mengalami peningkatan meskipun tidak terlalu kentara. Tapi paling tidak masih meningkat, bukan? Dengan gerutu gusarnya, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya melalui lorong yang sudah mulai sepi tersebut.

Lampu ruang guru masih menyala, Lorong sepi tersebut sedikit terkena sinar lampunya. Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu dan menemukan gurunya yang terlihat sibuk, atau hanya berpura-pura sibuk? Tidak, Kyungsoo memang benar-benar sibuk namun karena masalah tidak jelas ini semua pemikiran buruk Sehun keluarkan. _Image_ guru yang semula baik dimatanya kini mulai tercemar. Maklum saja Sehun masih SMA, usia dimana seseorang masih dalam keadaan labil-labilnya.

Tanpa bersuara ia melangkah maju ke arah meja Kyungsoo. "Oh Sehun," Kyungsoo menaruh pulpennya kemudian menyandarkan pada kursi dibelakangnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangan. "Duduklah," Sikap Kyungsoo saat itu, Sehun membenci hal itu. Sayangnya ia tidak memiliki hak untuk melarangnya. Perasaan tidak suka masih menetap dihatinya, ia terpaksa menurutinya duduk.

"Saem! Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam dan muridmu butuh istirahat cukup agar bisa belajar dengan giat besok!" Adalah alasan pertama yang muncul di kepala Sehun. Ia pikir akan berhasil, guru mana yang akan rela mengganggu kepentingan muridnya? "Astaga! orang tuaku pasti akan mengkhawatirkanku!" Sehun pikir aktingnya sudah sempurna, namun Sehun pantas mendapat penghargaan '_The Worst Acting _2013'.

Yang jelas Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memedulikan Sehun dan akting buruknya. Ia hanya menatapnya setajam mungkin. Badannya ia tegakkan setegak mungkin -Sayangnya Sehun terlalu tinggi untuknya. Bahunya juga tidak lupa ia tegakkan. "Aku melihatmu dengan banyak wanita kemarin sore."

Oh. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti dan hanya menaikkan alisnya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia mengerti betul, hanya saja tetap berpura-pura tidak bersalah. Tidak mungkin ia mengakuinya sekarang, dan sama sekali tidak ada niat dalam dirinya untuk mengaku. "Wajar bukan?! Seorang pria tidak hanya bersosialisasi dengan pria lainnya!" Memang wajar tapi nada gugup Sehun terdengar tidak wajar.

"Maksudmu memerawani banyak wanita sekaligus wajar bagi pria 18 tahun?" 'Memerawani' bukanlah kata yang lazim digunakan oleh seorang guru kepada muridnya. Apalagi seorang guru bahasa.

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. "Kau terlalu sibuk, saem! Pulanglah! Otakmu mulai kelelahan."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Kyungsoo santai dan dingin.

"Ayolah!" Kini Sehun juga berusaha agar terlihat santai seperti gurunya, keringat dingin ia usap dengan punggung tangannya. "Mereka tidak akan apa-apa! Aku tidak memiliki penyakit apapun, kutekankan padamu! Aku juga memakai pengaman yang berbeda untuk setiap wanita!" Ia mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa tidak akan terjadi hal buruk setelah ia melakukan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli kau melakukannya dengan aman atau tidak, kau sudah lebih dari 17 tahun meskipun begitu," Lalu mengapa kau mempermasalahkan hal ini jika kau tidak peduli, huh? Dilarut seperti ini aku menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia? Lihat sudah berapa lama kau mengorupsi waktu istirahat berhargaku? pikir Sehun. "Terserah kau melakukannya dengan siapa, dimana, dan kapan saja. Kalaupun sampai kau kenapa-napa aku tidak ikut rugi."

"Ah... kau seperti ini membuatku berpikir, kau cemburu?" Ekspresi Kyungsoo kelewat dingin sampai beku. Maka dari itu sebisa mungkin Sehun membuat lelucon namun usahanya langsung gagal begitu saja. Bukan waktu yang tepat dan Sehun menyerah. "Lalu apa gunanya kau memanggilku, saem?! Kau tahu dan aku juga tahu permainan teka-teki sangat menarik, tapi aku tidak bisa bermain sekarang! Baiklah saem, aku menyerah."

"Hanya saja kau melakukannya di lingkungan sekolah. Sebagai wali kelasmu, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk hal ini. Besok datang ke sekolah dan ajak orang tuamu bersamamu."

"Ya Tuhan! Kumohon jangan!" Sehun tak ingin diadukan kepada orang tuanya. Ia memohin-mohon pada pria didepannya hingga menjatuhkan diri dari kursi dan berlutut didepannya. "Kekhilafan mudah datang pada usia 18 yang rapuh ini, aku tahu kau guru yang berpikir kritis! Kumohon mengertilah!" Tangisnya dibuat-buat.

Kyungsoo rasa urusannya sudah selesai sekarang, maka ia membalikkan kursinya menghadap meja tidak memedulikan Sehun yang berusaha keras mengeluarkan air mata. "Pulanglah dan istirahatlah. orang tuamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang."

Ia benar-benar tidak mau mengerti keadaan Sehun saat ini dan saat itu. Keinginan untuk berhubungan intim sangat susah untuk dihindari, apalagi pada usia remaja. Sehun rasa Kyungsoo juga pernah merasakannya. Sekarang saja Kyungsoo berlagak tidak memiliki nafsu sepertinya. Tidakkah Kyungsoo berpikir seberapa kecewa orang tuanya jika mendengar berita ini? Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mau mengerti keadaannya? Memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu hanya membuatnya semakin membenci Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang biarlah Sehun betengkar dengan pemikiran kanak-kanaknya. Kita semua tahu bahwa Sehun memang bersalah.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengusir Sehun dengan berpura-pura sibuk dan tidak mendengar rengekan Sehun. Sehun sendiri tidak akan berhenti sampai Kyungsoo tidak jadi mengadukannya. Berbagai cara ia lakukan demi perhatian dari gurunya, hanya saja ia juga punya batas kesabaran.

"Kau memancingku, saem." Namun Kyungsoo tetap tidak menghiraukannya. Mari kita lihat seberapa tebal pertahanannya. Perlahan Sehun berjalan dan berhenti dibelakang kursi Kyungsoo. Tangannya tiba-tiba mengelus tengkuk dan memijat bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

"Pulanglah, Oh Sehun." Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak begitu waspada hingga jari-jari Sehun terasa begitu intim memijatnya. Dan bukan hanya itu, ia juga bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun membungkukkan badan sampai mulutnya sejajar dengan belakang telinganya sendiri. Ia merasakan nafas dan lidah Sehun yang panas. Guna memberhentikan Sehun, ia mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya paksa namun kesalahan besar ia lakukan.

Gerakan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo semakin memudahkan Sehun melancarkan aksinya. Dengan cepat Sehun mendorong gurunya hingga terbaring di meja depannya. Sehun juga menaikkan kaki Kyungsoo tinggi-tinggi dan lebar agar Kyungsoo dapat merasakan betapa kerasnya ia saat itu. "Kau lihat, saem? Sudah kubilang kau memancingku." Ia menggesek-gesekkan selangkangan menonjolnya dengan pantat Kyungsoo.

Malam ini Sehun berniat mengubah pemikiran Kyungsoo tentang kebutuhan seks. Dari cara bicara Kyungsoo tadi, ia berani bertaruh kalau gurunya masih perawan. "Kau suka, saem? Huh? Rasakan betapa keras dan besarnya aku karenamu!" Ia melumat bibir merah tebal menggoda gurunya. Sesekali ia masukkan lidahnya menuju gua panas Kyungsoo dan menyeringai ketika tidak ada perlawanan. Kali pertamanya bagi Kyungsoo dalam masalah lumat-melumat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara melawan Sehun.

"Sehun! Hentikan! Kau hanya akan menambah masalahmu!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan mencoba menurunkan kakinya. Akan tetapi tenaga Sehun terlalu besar baginya. Bukannya berhasil turun, kakinya malah membuka semakin lebar mempermudah akses Sehun.

Daripada menuruti gurunya, Sehun malah berkata dengan bangga, "Sudah kubilang bukan? Kau sedang frustasi dan butuh hiburan! Sekarang biarkan punyaku yang besar dan panjang menghiburmu!" Sekarang Sehun menurunkan gurunya, kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi yang digunakan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Dengan kesempatan seperti itu Kyungsoo mencoba berlari kabur namun tangan kuat Sehun tepat berhasil menangkapnya kembali kemudian memaksanya berlutut dibawahnya. Tangannya mengelus-elus tengkuk Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak percaya melihat tonjolan di balik celana seragam sekolah Sehun. Sehun tidak berbohong. Kyungsoo memang terlalu lelah dan frustasi, kemudian mendeduksi Sehun benar-benar besar, panjang, dan keras! Lihat tonjolan besar tersebut. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah melihatnya. "Sudah kuduga! Lihat dirimu sekarang menelan ludah. Apa kubilang? Kau butuh hiburan."

Wajah Kyungsoo semerah tomat musim panen. Matanya hanya tertuju pada selangkangan Sehun. Sementara Sehun bersusah payah membuka ikat pinggangnya. Dengan mulut tebuka sedikit Kyungsoo menunggu Sehun selesai dengan urusannya. Ia terkejut tiba-tiba saja penis Sehun mencuat dan mengenai mukanya. Memang sengaja dilakukan oleh Sehun. Ia pun menampari wajah Kyungsoo dengan penis kebanggaannya. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Menyambut Sehun sepenuh hati.

"Lihatlah dirimu, saem. Aku masih ingat wajah dinginmu tadi sore." Entah mengapa Kyungsoo menyukai setiap perkataan kotor Sehun sampai-sampai telinganya memerah mendengarkan setiap kata-katanya. Ia sendiri masih sibuk memanjakan Sehun dengan mengulum penuh penis muridnya, tangannya bermain-main dengan rambut kemaluan Sehun. "Sekarang kau telihat sangat lapar dan tunduk." Sehun menyibak rambut gurunya sebagai tanda kagum.

Baru saja Kyungsoo menjilati pelir pria di depannya, Sehun sudah mengeluarkan sperma di wajah Kyungsoo, sungguh perlakuan yang tidak baik dari murid kepada Sang Guru. Sehun memajukan tubuhnya hingga wajah keduanya bertemu. Ia menjilati sisa-sisa spemanya sendiri pada wajah Kyungsoo, menyimpannya di dalam mulut, kemudian menyalurkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana rasaku?" Tanyanya berbaik hati.

"_You taste very good, _Sehun-ahhh." Benarlah Kyungsoo seorang guru bahasa. Ia mengucapkannya dengan fasih dan tentu saja, semakin menggoda Sehun. Tidak lama kemudian Sehun mengangkat Kyungsoo kembali keatas meja dan mendekatkan penisnya yang masih bercucuran benih. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu hangat dibawah sana, sperma Sehun mengucur dari anus Kyungsoo.

"Kau menginginkannya, aku tahu itu." Kyungsoo terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Daripada mengaku secara terang-terangan ia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu pintalah. Tunjukkan atau ajari aku kemampuan berbahasamu!"

Kyungsoo merengek. "_Please, Sehun!_"

"Tunjukan aku kemampuan berbahasamu!" Guna menggoda Kyungsoo, ia memajukan penisnya sedikit, kepalanya bersentuhan dengan pantat Kyungsoo namun tidak ia masukkan. Hal ini jelas membuat Kyungsoo semakin frustasi.

"_Please, fill my whore filthy ass with your big young co-ck... Aaahhh. I want you inside of me come soo deeep! Fuck me hard, Sehunnn-ah! Fuck me hard, fast, and good till i ca-nt feel my legs aahhhhh!_" Kyungsoo berteriak dalam kenikmatan setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sehun memasukkan penisnya yang besar begitu saja. Seketika Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar terisi dibagian bawah. Sehun melakukannya dengan pelan namun dalam. Pelumas yang digunakan Sehun hanya sisa spermanya saja, itupun akan terasa sangat lengket -bukan malah melancarkannya. Sehun juga merasa kesusahan memasukinya.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti dibakar dan dibelah menjadi dua. Kemampuan bahasanya pun kini menghilang begitu saja dan ia hanya bisa mengerang-erang kesakitan. Namun jauh didalam dirinya, ia ingin merasakan lebih dari ini. Akhirnya masalah teratasi dengan Sehun meludahi tangannya berkali-kali untuk dioleskan sebagai pelumas. Kini mereka berdua pun siap memulainya sekali lagi.

Dibandingkan dengan pikiran Sehun sehari-hari yang kekanak-kanakan, Kyungsoo rasa Sehun adalah dewa saat melakukan hubungan seks. Pantas saja banyak wanita yang rela melakukannya dengan Sehun. "L-lagi.. Lagi... Lebih cepat lagi! Ahhh!" Butuh keberanian yang lebih untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mau menuruti perintah Sang Guru. Ia mempercepat pekerjaannya. Seperti binatang, ia menciumi leher dan wajah Kyungsoo yang beraroma sperma kental. Terkadang juga meninggalkan jejak merah padam keunguan di daerah sana. Sehun tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya.

Mungkin memang menjadi pengalaman pertama bagi Kyungsoo melakukan hubungan seperti ini. Ia mencapai klimaksnya dengan cepat namun sangat banyak ia keluarkan saat itu. Untuk sesaat Sehun berhenti untuk menghisap penis Kyungsoo dan menelan semua benihnya. Ia menggelinjang kegelian.

Pandangan Kyungsoo sarat akan nafsu, begitu juga Sehun. Mereka berdua bertatapan kemudian menyatukan bibir merah mereka dengan Sehun kembali melanjutkan menyetubuhi Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo... AAhh!" Tidak perlu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel guru, fungsi otaknya sudah mulai menurun. Beberapa tusukan terakhir sampai Sehun mengeluarkan semua isinya dalam-dalam. Setelahnya ia masih kuat menusuk Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat. Spermanya sendiri sampai bermuncratan keluar dari Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang kelelahan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi belakangnya. Penisnya masih berkedut-kedut dan sedikit mengalirkan cairan dari bibirnya melihat anus Kyungsoo yang berhasil ia kotori barusan. Kyungsoo dengan sperma mengalir dari anusnya lebih tampak seperti seorang pelacur daripada guru. "Bahasamu benar-benar beragam, saem." Ia tersenyum sembari menyumbat aliran sperma di lubang Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

Kyungsoo hancur di depan Sehun, antara rasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri dan puas terbebas dari segala penatnya. Yah, meskipun melakukan seks dengan Sehun juga membuatnya kelelahan. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa disamakan, sangat berbeda pikir Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan sesuatu baru yang dapat membuat perutnya mulas menahan geli dan jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Darahnya naik hingga ke ke kepala lalu ke otak, membakar fungsi otaknya dalam kenikmatan dunia.

Semula Kyungsoo tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti ini. Hidupnya sudah terlalu sibuk dan tidak sudi dia menambah beban kesibukannya dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai terlanjur lupa bahwa seks juga termasuk kebutuhan hidup. Tidak setelah Sehun kembali menyadarkannya. "Tidak hanya murid yang belajar dari gurunya." Malu-malu ia tersenyum penuh terima kasih. "Terkadang guru juga belajar banyak hal dari muridnya."

Ia mencoba untuk duduk meskipun rasa sakit di pantatnya masih jelas terasa. Perlahan menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk lemas kemudian berpindah duduk di pangkuan muridnya. Sehun hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo berbuat semaunya, melumat bibirnya bahkan bermain lidah dengannya -yang baru saja Kyungsoo pelajari darinya barusan. Ia pun tersenyum gembira penuh kepuasan.

Tampaknya Kyungsoo sudah melupakan masalah Sehun. Misi berhasil.

**-end-**

(What couple should I write next? Chansoo? Baeksoo? Sudo? Or maybe another Kaisoo and Sesoo?)

(Uh oh! What about threesome Chansoobaek? Hahhahaha curse me!)

(Lol, part 3 is Chansoobaek!)

(This little pervert author needs your charity by give opinion on review box)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Not That Bad

Rating : NC-17

Pairing : ChanSooBaek

Warning : Sandwiched!Kyungsoo, Threesome, Facial, Cum Eating etc-etc (Should I write the same warnings each chapter?

Summary : Park Chanyeol terlihat mengerikan dimata Kyungsoo, sementara Baekhyun berusaha merubah pandangan Kyungsoo

**Pt. 3 - Chansoobaek**

Sebagai seorang teman, jelas Kyungsoo merasa khawatir dengan keadaan temannya, Baekhyun. Bukan berarti Baekhyun dalam keadaan sakit-sakitan tidak berdaya dan berujung menutup usia. Bukan. Bukan juga khawatir karena Baekhyun sedang depresi hingga memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Bukan. Yang ada pasti Kyungsoo tertawa sampai menangis lantaran Baekhyun tidak akan pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Terlalu kekanak-kanakan pikirnya.

Kyungsoo khawatir karena Baekhyun yang lama-kelamaan menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Baekhyun yang biasanya pemarah menjadi semakin pemarah, seperti sedang pada masa menstruasi. Baekhyun sering pulang lebih malam, awalnya hanya hari-hari tertentu namun lama-kelamaan hampir setiap hari. Maka dari itu ia sering meninggalkan apartemen bersamanya tidak terkunci setiap malam, agar Baekhyun dapat langsung masuk saat pulang. Kekhawatirannya menjadi mengganda, antara Baekhyun dan maling yang bisa tiba-tiba saja masuk.

Semua masalah ini, Kyungsoo dapat memastikan berasal dari satu sumber. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pacar baru Baekhyun. Park, Park, Park siapa namanya Kyungsoo lupa, pria tinggi dengan fitur wajah bahagia sekaligus membuatnya ngeri. Kyungsoo pernah sekali bertemu dengannya. Suaranya rendah dalam sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya, semakin membuatnya ngeri.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakannya. Ia yakin dalam dirinya bahwa semenjak Baekhyun berpacaran dengannya, Baekhyun semakin berubah. Ia sudah pernah mendiskusikan hal ini bersama-sama. Dan dengan nada yang tidak mengenakkan, Baekhyun berusaha keras menyangkal pikiran Kyungsoo, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo harus memicingkan matanya kena semburan ludah Baekhyun yang keluar kemana-mana.

"Maaf." Kata Baekhyun langsung setelah dia selesai memarahi Kyungsoo sambil mengelapi wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit basah karenanya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasa, sebagaimana ngeri sepertiku saat melihat matanya?" Pria yang lebih muda membelalakkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum lebar menirukan mimik wajah Park-siapa-itu. Tangan Baekhyun yang semula mengelapi wajahnya pelan kini berubah menjadi kasar seketika. "Hyung!" Bentaknya.

"Ia tidak semengerikan itu!"

"Tapi nyatanya ia seperti itu!"

"Tidak! Kau terlalu berlebihan menirukannya!"

"Benarkah kau terlalu menyukainya sampai-sampai buta seperti itu, huh?!" Begitulah keduanya bentak-membentak dengan tinggi nada yang semakin meninggi. Gaya bertengkar mereka mirip sekali dengan gadis-gadis SMA yang memperebutkan satu pria. Tetangga yang mendengarkan pasti akan risih, apalagi mereka hampir mendengarkannya setiap hari. Jika salah satu tetangga mereka adalah tetangga dengan tempramen tinggi, maka tanpa berpikir dua kali akan lebih memilih pindah rumah.

"Chanyeol tidak seperti itu," Nah! Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo baru saja mengingatnya. "Tunggu," Baekhyun memasang wajah penuh keheranan, membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut heran menerka apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan. "Kau tidak menentangku hanya karena Chanyeol memiliki wajah yang mengerikan bukan?" Akhirnya mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengakuiya.

Adalah kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan banyak hal yang sudah lama hinggap dipikirannya. Kini ia hanya perlu menarik napas dan menelan ludah, menyiapkan diri sendiri agar dapat menjelaskan semuanya secara jelas pada hyungnya. "Tentu saja tidak," ia menarik napas dalam lagi. "Kalau kau bertanya padaku tentang hal itu, tentu aku akan menceritakannya dengan senang hati." Saking senangnya ia membusungkan dadanya, menegakkan diri agar terlihat tegas.

"Aisshh.. Tidak, tidak! Tidak perlu, bodoh," Mungkin Baekhyun terlanjur emosi sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar telah mengatakan hal kasar seperti itu. Yang semula Kyungsoo duduk dengan tegak, kembali bungkuk menyerah akan sikap Baekhyun yang keras kepala. "Tidak perlu kau mengatakannya. Simpan suaramu untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik."

Kyungsoo, dengan tenaga yang hampir habis kembali berteriak pada hyungnya. Berkali-kali ia menekankan bahwa Chanyeol bukan pria yang baik-baik. Kyungsoo berani tidak berani bersumpah seumur hidupnya.

Tahu apa Kyungsoo, pikir Baekhyun. Dia hanya pernah bertemu Chanyeol satu kali. Itupun hanya sebentar! Kalau saja Kyungsoo bertemu Chanyol sekali lagi, Baekhyun yakin ia dapat memperbaiki _image_ rusak Chanyeol dimata Kyungsoo. "Kalau kutunjukkan sisi baik Chanyeol kau akan mengerti. Sabtu depan kuundang dia kemari."

Kyungsoo tidak berani melawan. Mungkin memang perasaannya saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Baekhyun dengan mimik wajah yang tampak jengkel segera menelpon seseorang yang Kyungsoo tebak adalah Chanyeol.

Ditengah keheningan panas sabtu berikutnya, terdengar suara bel pintu yang menggema. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan berlari sedikit tidak sabar membukakan pintu. Wajahnya sumringah mendapati tamu yang berdiri di depan pintunya adalah orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Dia semakin memperlebar pintunya isyarat untuk masuk rumah.

"Chanyeol." Serunya bahagia kemudian memeluk pria tinggi di depannya. Chanyeol tidak menjawab hanya membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Chanyeol tampak ragu-ragu namun Baekhyun rasa ada sesuatu penting yang harus ia katakan sekarang. "Ada sesuatu?" Tanyanya penuh perhatian.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Kepala Chanyeol melengak-lengok mencari keberadaan kawan satu rumah Baekhyun. Dimana-mana sorot matanya sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

"Entahlah. Hal terakhir yang kudengar darinya hanya ia merasa sangat kepanasan dan... setelah itu entah dia pergi kemana." Baekhyun membalas dengan wajah datar sedikit jengkel. Chanyeol menyadari ekspresi Baekhyun, membuatnya semakin ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. "Tentu ada sesuatu yang lain yang ingin kau katakan." Kali ini wajah Baekhyun agak mendingan.

"Aku kurang yakin, hyung," Ia melengos masih mencari-cari Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya bukan mencari, namun berjaga-jaga apakah Kyungsoo ada di dekat mereka atau tidak. Karena hal yang Chanyeol ingin katakan ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, maka dari itu akan lebih baik kalau ia mengatakannya tanpa ada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang akhirnya mengerti tindak-tanduk Chanyeol, berdiri pergi mencari Kyungsoo dimana saja di dalam rumahnya. Pertama ia pergi menuju kamar Kyungsoo, tidak ada disana. Meja makan, juga tidak ada. Dapur, tidak ada juga. Sampai di dapur Baekhyun serasa menginjak sesuatu yang basah. Matanya mengikuti kemana arah basah tersebut pergi dan mendapatinya sampai di kamar mandi.

"Aman kurasa, Kyungsoo sedang mandi," Ia kembali mendudukkan diri disamping Chanyeol. "Sekarang apa masalahmu?"

"Apa kau harus melakukan ini? Apa yang akan kau tunjukkan dariku pada Kyungsoo?"

Ah, masalah itu? Baekhyun hampir melupakan tujuannya mengundang Chanyeol kemari. "Ya! Ya! Ya! Kyungsoo mengecapmu sebagai keparat bagaimana aku bisa tahan?" Nada Baekhyun meninggi kemudian hanya menidurkan kepalanya di bahu pacarnya. "Dan kau bukan bajingan."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarkan pujian Baekhyun. Pria yang lebih kecil mendongakkan kepalanya dan ikut serta tersenyum. Keduanya tersenyum hingga secara tidak sadar tinggal sedikit jarak diantar wajah mereka. Cup. Satu kecupan lembut Baekhyun berikan.

"Tunggu, lalu bagaimana caranya kau menunjukkan aku bukan keparat?"

Baekhyun belum memikirkannya sampai sini. Hanya terbakar emosi sampai-sampai tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah mempertemukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Ia beralih sandar pada sofa kemudian berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa dan harus bagaimana ia sekarang? "Ahhh... itu..."

"Aku memang orang yang jahat, hyung." Tidak. Chanyeol hanya bercanda, sama sekali tidak serius.

Baekhyun menyeringai, tiba-tiba ia meloncat dari tempat duduknya sekarang ke arah Chanyeol. Ia menindih Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sarat akan nafsu, ia berkata "Keparat kau membuatku menyukaimu, Chanyeol." Geli memang untuk didengarkan.

Chanyeol membalas lumatan Baekhyun. Ia menjilatinya dai bawah dan sesekali menggigit bibir bawah pria diatasnya. Tanpa malu-malu memasukkannya lidahnya hingga bertukar saliva. Tangannya yang nakal sesekali, secara diam-diam diselipkannya diantara celana Baekhyun. Tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata seberapa besar ia menyukai pantat Baekhyun. Tetap sempit meskipun sudah berkali-kali ia masuki. Bukan berarti Chanyeol hanya menyukai Baekhyun hanya dari tubuhnya saja, pantat Baekhyun hanya salah satu dari beribu alasan mengapa ia menyukai Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa melawan nafsunya dan menepuk pantat Baekhyun kemudian merematnya.

Baekhyun sendiri sama sekali tidak melawan malah hanya mengerang menyukai perlakuan Chanyeol. "Umhh.." Erangnya di sela-sela ciuman basah mereka.

"Ah tunggu, kita melupakan masalah kita dengan Kyungsoo." Mendadak Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya hingga Baekhyun terjatuh dari sofa. "Ah, maaf."

"Lupakan Kyungsoo! Chanyeol aku menginginkanmu sekarang!" Ia benar-benar tidak peduli bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melihatnya dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bena, Baekhyun terlalu buta untuk Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol membelalak, perutnya mulas memikirkan akibat jika ia menuruti permintaan hyungnya. Tentu akan seakin canggung jika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang dari kamar mandi dan melihat mereka. Akan tetapi memikirkan hal tersebut semakin membuatnya mulas dan berdebar-debar.

"Chanyeol! Dengarkan aku!" Baekhyun tidak susah-susah berdiri. Ia hanya merambat menjajarkan wajahnya dengan selangkangan Chanyeol. "Lihat saja kalau kau menolakku." Tanpa jantung yang berdetak keras, ia dengan santainya membuka celana Chanyeol. Telihat rambut kemaluan yang mencuat dari celana dalamnya, Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Hyung, Kyungsoo akan segera datang." Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menolak Baekhyun namun ia masih memikirkan Kyungsoo. Hingga Baekhyun memasukkan penisnya penuh di mulutnya. Disela-selanya Baekhyun tersedak, air liurnya menetes di batang Chanyeol. Karena tidak kuat, ia melepaskan penis tersebut. Matanya yang berhias ai mata di sudutnya menatapa Chanyeol. Tatapan penuh kebutuhan yang siapa saja tidak akan berani berkata tidak.

Chanyeol yang memang lebih sering menggunakan nafsu daripada akal, akhirnya menuruti Baekhyun dengan senang hati. Meskipun jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang sekaligus membuatnya semakin tegang. "Ehmmm... Oooh" Ia mendesah menggunakan suara beratnya merasakan lidah Baekhyun yang ahli.

Baekhyun memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Tangannya sibuk memijat pelir pria di depannya. Tekadang saat ia melepaskan penis Chanyeol tangannya yang berganti memompa. Ibu jarinya akan menutup bibir penis Chanyeol hingga membuatnya mendesah semakin keras dan memajukan pinggangnya agar Baekhyun kembali menghisapnya.

Suara _shower_ dapat terdengar berhenti. Saat ini Chanyeol semakin gugup, namun Baekhyun di bawahnya semakin memperburuk keadaannya. Tangannya tidak terkendali membantu Baekhyun memaju mundurkan kepala, padahal seharusnya ia memberhentikan hyungnya.

"Uh Oh." Terlihat disana Kyungsoo dengan handuk mengalung di lehernya tercengang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menatap Kyungsoo dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Sekonyong-konyong Baekhyun berdiri kemudian menyeret Kyungsoo menuju tempat sebelumnya. "Lihat, Kyungsoo-ya! Akan kutunjukkan padamu bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol, ia terlihat sangat kaget hampir-hampir salah tingkah, sama seperti Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kyungsoo kehilangan udara untuk sesaat, di depannya terdapat penis tegang Chanyeol dan... sangat besar menurutnya. Kali pertamanya ia melihat yang sepanjang itu. "Apa-a-apaan ini? Hyung?!" Baekhyun tidak menerima pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan dengan paksa memajukan wajah Kyungsoo hingga bersentuhan dengan penis Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak keberatan membagi Chanyeol untuk hari ini demi kau, Kyungsoo." Seringainya. Akhirnya ia tahu bagaimana cara memperbaiki _image_ rusak Chanyeol. Ia menyuruh Chanyeol menyetubuhi Kyungsoo dengan baik hingga Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam lautan kenikmatan tiada tara. "Biar kuajari." Tangan kirinya mengambil penis Chanyeol kemudian menghisapnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa apa-apa hanya mendesah keenakan. "Aaah.. Uhmm." Seketika telinga Kyungsoo memerah mendengarnya. Suara Chanyeol benar-benar berat dan penuh nafsu.

"Telingamu bereaksi! Chanyeol mendesahlah yang keras!" Tidak lupa Baekhyun menunjukkan bagaimana cara melayani penis Chanyeol. Menjilati batangnya dan sesekali memompanya. "Giliranmu."

Ragu-ragu, Kyungsoo penasaran bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menikmati penis Chanyeol. Ia memajukan wajahnya kemudian menjilati batang Chanyeol meskipun terasa canggung. Baekhyun yang tidak ingin menganggur ikut menjilati Chanyeol disisi lain.

Kini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama memanjakan Chanyeol. Lidah mereka bermain-main disana sehingga tidak jarang lidah keduanya bertemu. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa dengan batang Chanyeol. Tidak terlalu buruk, pikirnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa seakan di surga. Ia melihat kedua pria di depannya seperti kucing yang kehausan. Lagi, tangannya mengelus kepala keduanya seolah berkata 'kalian melakukannya dengan sangat baik'. Hanya saja pujian tersebut hanya keluar dalam bentuk desahan.

Kenikmatan tersebut datang bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, akhirnya menjauhkan kepala keduanya. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, ia siap menembak muatannya di dalam mulut keduanya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menurut dengan senang hati. Satu semprotan ia arahkan ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Semprotan kedua untuk Kyungsoo. Kemudian sisanya mendarat di wajah mereka. Kyungsoo yang pertama kali melakukan hal ini ragu-ragu untuk menelannya. Namun saat ia melihat Baekhyun melakukannya, ia juga ikut melakukannya.

"Bagaimana? Chanyeol sangat manis, bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. "Ini, aku serahkan sisanya padamu." Ia menggenggam penis Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tanpa berpikir dua kali menerima pemberian Baekhyun, menjilati sisa sperma yang menetes disana. Sementara Baekhyun menghabiskan sperma di wajah Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai, ia mebalikkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun. Bibir mereka bertemu dan saling melumat satu sama lain. Dengan pemandangan erotis ini, Chanyeol dengan mudah kembali menegang. "Semoga kalian tidak melupakan aku." Ia merasa terabaikan sebentar.

Mereka melepas semua pakaian mereka sampai telanjang penuh. Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Ia sudah lupa apa itu dunia dan ikut melepaskan pakaiannya. Namun setelahnya ia kebingungan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? "Naiki Chanyeol. Aku bisa menunggu." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengoleskan pelumas yang baru saja ia ambil, pada penis Chanyeol.

Nafsu mengambil alih tubuh Kyungsoo. Baru setelah Baekhyun melepas genggamannya, Kyungsoo mengambil alih penis Chanyeol. Ia mengarahkan Chanyeol di bawah lubangnya yang ia rasakan berkedut-kedut ingin cepat-cepat merasakan kehangatan Chanyeol. Terlalu nafsu, ia langsung memasukkan penis pria tinggi tersebut ke dalam anusnya. "Aaaah! Nnnggggh..." Desah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bebarengan membuat Baekhyun menegang hingga sedikit mengeluarkan _precum_.

Kyungsoo tidak biasa dengan hal ini, sehingga kali ini Chanyeol yang memimpin. Menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, semakin lama semakin cepat dan dalam tusukannya. Memang Baekhyun tidak kalah sempit, hanya saja Kyungsoo yang belum pernah dimasuki jauh lebih sempit.

Tangannya meraba-raba leher pria mungil di depannya. Sesekali mencubit-cubit puting tegang Kyungsoo. "Aaahhh ahhh" Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Baekhyun sedari tadi berdiri di belakang mereka. Tidak tahan, ia meraba-raba pantat Kyungsoo, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dengan aktifitasnya. Satu jari panjang indahnya ikut memenuhi lubang sempit Kyungsoo. Kali ini Kyungsoo berteriak lebih kencang.

"Kau benar-benar perawan, Kyungsoo-ya! Dan lihat seberapa inginnya pantatmu menarik jariku." Baekhyun menarik jarinya keluar kemudian menggantinya dengan penisnya -sedikit lebih kecil daripada Chanyeol- yang sudah terbalut pelumas ke dalam Kyungsoo.

"Astaga, h-hyung! AAAAHHH... A-ku tidak bisa... HYUNG!" Kyungsoo terus berteriak ketika Baekhyun sudah memasukan penisnya secara keseluruhan. Benar-benar terasa penuh di bawah sana, dan juga sakit menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Anehnya, karena hal tersebut ia semakin tegang dan tegang.

"Baekhyun hyung, hati-hati lecet! Oooh..." Dengus Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergerak sesuai irama. Saat Baekhyun keluar, Chanyeol masuk. Saat Chanyeol keluar, Baekhyun masuk. Terus begitu sehingga Kyungsoo juga dapat merasakan kenikmatan bagaimana diisi dengan dua penis sekaligus.

"Sekarang katakan ba-h-agaimana Cha-hnyeol menurutmu?" Nafas Baekhyun tersengal-sengal saat bertanya. Ia menarik rambut Kyungsoo seolah mengancamnya agar mengatakannya keras-keras. "A-pa dia masih terlihat buruk.. menurutmuhh?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab karena egonya yang terlalu tinggi, ia hanya berani bergulat lidah dengan pria Park Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun meringis dan menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'Park Chanyeol pria baik-baik.

Ruangan tengah apartemen Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memanas dan penuh akan nafsu. Mereka berkeringat dan berteriak bersama. Semakin keras disetiap detiknya. Kyungsoo yang paling keras suaranya. Dan ia pula yang pertama memuncratkan spermanya. "Aaaah! BBaekhyun! Chhannyeol!" Ia mengotori perut Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.. Kau siapph?"

"KEluar bersam-a, hyung! 1..2.." Mereka masih menusuki Kyungsoo dengan kecepatan penuh. "3!" Teriak Chanyeol bebarengan dengan keluarnya sperma mereka di dalam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali berteriak. Susah untuk dijelaskan, yang jelas sekarang pandangannya kabur dan terasa hangat dan lengket di dalam anusnya. Sperma dua pria tersebut mengalir keluar dengan kotornya.

Kyungsoo mengambrukkan tubuhnya diatas Chanyeol saking lelahnya, dan Baekhyun diatas Kyungsoo. Mereka benar-benar kelelahan sampai-sampai Chanyeol tidak kuat untuk menyuruh mereka segera pergi.

Ting.. Tong..

Bel pintu depan berbunyi memecah kelelahan mereka bertiga. Baekhyun yang mengambil tindakan pergi kearah datangnya suara. "Ya, siapa disana?" Tanyanya sesopan mungkin tanpa perlu membukakan pintu -semenjak ia masih berdiri dengan telanjang dan penuh sperma.

"Baekhyun-ssi. Namaku Wu Yifan, aku tetanggamu." Begitu kata pria dibalik pintu.

"Oh, ada perlu apa datang, Yifan-ssi?"

"Kau tinggal bersama Kyungsoo, bukan? Aku sering mendengar kalian bertengkar sambil berteriak ribut-ribut, namun sekarang kalian mendesah, mengerang, berteriak keras? Kurasa telingaku berdarah karenanya."

Oh astaga...

(Awalnya author mau bikin yang 2 uke 1 seme)

(Tapi karena banyak yang minta 1 uke 2 seme ya author turutin, kan author orangnya baik )

(Everyone demands Kyungsooxeveryone and then I'm dying already)

(Okay then, I shall grant your pervy wishes)

(But I really can't write Kyungsoo with Lay or Chen, their faces are so innocent I can't help)

(Part 4 I'll let you decide next couple)


	4. Chapter 4

Title : You're Drooling Over Me

Pairing : Hansoo

Summary : Kyungsoo tak dapat melepas pandangannya dari sunbae favoritnya.

Sore itu tim inti sepakbola selesai dengan latihan melelahkan mereka. Keringat dimana-mana dan baju mereka lengket semua. Secara bergilir mereka menggunakan kamar mandi sekolah karena akan terlalu lama jika menunggu sampai rumah.

Kyungsoo yang terakhir mendapatkan giliran menggunakannya. Ia perlahan, dengan langkah yang terseret-seret karena lelah, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Langkahnya terhenti ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan seorang pria yang baru selesai mandi keluar dari sana.

Kulitnya putih hingga membuat Kyungsoo merinding meliriknya, terlebih ia hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi kemaluannya. Yang semula matanya pahit menjadi segar seperti di pagi hari yang cerah. "Oh, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau mau masuk?" Pria itu tidak lain adalah Luhan, ketua tim sepak bolanya.

Sangat susah dengan keadaan tegang seperti ini menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk malu. Luhan langsung menyingkir membari jalan kepada Kyungsoo.

Sedikit kecewa bagi Kyungsoo karena kesmpatan emasnya hampir menghilang. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat punggung mulus Luhan yang semakin menjauh.

"Hyungnim!" Teriaknya gugup membuat Luhan membalikkan badannya. "Kau terlihat sangat penat." Kyungsoo memasang seringai serigalanya tanpa disengaja. Jujur saja jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar heboh, tangannya sampai berkeringat menggenggam handuk yang bergantung di lehernya. Sorot matanya lurus mengamati fitur Luhan, mulai dari atas, rambut yang basah menggairahkan, wajah tampan maskulinnya, leher yang lembut jika ia menempelkan bibirnya disana, badan yang lumayan berbentuk dan lihat! Dua puting kecil itu! Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan menelan ludah. Perut Luhan lebih dari lumayan bagi Kyungsoo, kemudian sepotong handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya, tangannya gatal ingin membukanya. Kyungsoo yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang panas, besar, dan..

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Luhan menemukan Kyungsoo melamun mengerikan. Liur sedikit terlihat di ujung bibir Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil handuk di leher Kyungsoo untuk mengusap bibir Kyungsoo. Jantung Kyungsoo semakin mengencang, celananya sempit berteriak meminta sentuhan Luhan.

Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Segera saat Luhan menempelkan handuk pada bibirnya, Kyungsoo menerjang pria didepannya. Kedua tangan melingkar di leher luhan, jemarinya mencengkeram kuat pada rambut kepala. Nafasnya menggebu-gebu, ia lumat bibir Luhan panas sampai-sampai tidak sedikit saliva yang menetes kesana-kemari.

Luhan memebelalak tersentak kaget, tangannya reflek mencoba menjauhkan Kyungsoo yang menggila. Kyungsoo melawan Luhan, ia semakin tegang merasakan betapa kuatnya tangan Luhan saat itu. Seketika Kyungsoo berimajinasi betapa kuatnya tangan Luhan saat menggenggam pinggangnya agar lebih mudah memasukkan penisnya. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Luhan saat ini, dan ia _harus_ mendapatkan Luhan saat ini juga.

Perlawanan Luhan menyusahkan aksi Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu, ia mendorong Luhan hingga punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding, mulutnya berlaih pada puting Luhan, menjilatinya penuh nafsu dan tanpa ampun. Perlakuan Kyungsoo kali ini memberikan efek bagi Luhan, ia mendesah namun masih berusaha melarikan diri. Kyungsoo berusaha semakin menyiksa Luhan dengan memainkan puting yang lain dengan jari telunjuknya. Dan benar pikir Kyungsoo, desahan Luhan berubah menjadi erangan meminta lebih, wajahnya memerah padam.

"Lucu sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil masih memainkan puting Luhan. Sorot matanya mendongak bertatapan dengan Luhan. Terlintas pikiran untuk semakin menggoda Luhan. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menempelkannya dengan ujung puting Luhan yang mengeras.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Semua terlihat salah dimata Luhan, tidak seharusnya ia terjebak Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali ia coba meluruskan akal sehatnya, sebisa mungkin melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo. Tentu saja usahanya gagal mentah-mentah setelah Kyungsoo menarik handuk di pinggangnya, satu-satunya benda yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Dengan terburu-buru, Kyungsoo mendudukkan Luhan pada bangku di belakangnya. Sangat susah bagi Kyungsoo melepaskan pandangannya dari pemandangan indah tubuh telanjang Luhan. Penis Luhan terlihat semi tegang, paling tidak sejauh ini Kyungsoo berhasil membangunkan Luhan. Perlu sedikit usaha lagi, pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sangat suka menggoda Luhan. Penis Luhan yang terbaring sedikit berdiri, ia jilati ringan menggunakan ujung lidahnya. Pelan-pelan dari kepalanya sampai ujung hingga wajahnya bertemu dengan rambut kemaluan Luhan. "Sssst." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya keenakan menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan suara, ia sudah tidak lagi melawan Kyungsoo yang hanya menyunggingkan senyuman sinis.

Dari sana Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalanannya ke bawah hingga bertemu kedua bola Luhan. Ia memasukkan satu-satu bola Luhan secara bergantian, menyekungkan pipinya, kemudian melepaskan dengan suara plop yang terdengar penuh dosa di telinga merah Luhan. Kyungsoo melihat Luhan hanya mengadahkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Kyungsoo. "Lihat aku, kau ingin aku segera menghisap penis besarmu bukan?" Kyungsoo tetap menggoda dengan menjilati pangkal penis Luhan.

Luhan tidak berani membiarkan pertahanannya runtuh begitu saja, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya tidak menghasilkan desahan-desahan erotis. Akalnya berkata jangan sampai terjebak namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Perlahan ia membuka satu matanya, ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan _innocent_nya. Luhan benar-benar tidak percaya dibalik wajah tidak berdosa Kyungsoo terbaring sebuah sisi yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Ayolah, tuntun aku. Aku tidak sabar dan ingin segera merasakanmu. Mmmh." Pinta Kyungsoo memelas, matanya semakin membesar. Dinding Luhan sudah sangat tipis setipis kertas. Tangannya gemetaran perlahan menuju kepala Kyungsoo. Jari-jarinya ia lilitkan diantara rambut pria kecil di selangkangannya itu.

Benar, pikir Kyungsoo. Tangan Luhan sangat besar dan kuat ia rasakan, ia menutup matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan Luhan. Luhan sendiri dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Tangannya turun melewati wajah lembut milik Kyungsoo, kemudian mengelus bibir Kyungsoo. Merah, lembut, tebal, menggoda, ia pikir Kyungsoo memang diciptakan untuk menghisap penis.

Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya bersiap dimasuki Luhan. Luhan benar menuntun kepala Kyungsoo, dengan sekali hap Kyungsoo berhasil memasukkan penis Luhan. Cukup dengan itu dapat membuat Luhan merinding sekujur tubuh. "Aaah! Aaah!"

Cengkeraman Luhan semakin keras begitu Kyungsoo menghisapnya keras. Sensasi ketika Kyungsoo menyekungkan pipinya, mengerang disela-selanya, terlalu berlebihan bagi Luhan. Ia bisa menembakkan isinya kapan saja. "Kau suka? Aku berani bertaruh kau akan lebih suka saat aku menelanmu dalam hingga menyentuh kerongkonganku." Luhan spontan mendesah keras saat Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Kehangatan setiap inci mulut Kyungsoo meloloskan cairan _precum_ Luhan. "Ya!" Teriak Kyungsoo bahagia. "Kau benar-benar terasa nikmat, Luhan! Mmmhh."

Tangan Luhan masih beristirahat di kepala Kyungsoo. Yang awalnya hanya mengelus-elus rambutnya kini berubah menjadi mencengkem sekaligus menuntun Kyungsoo agar menelannya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. "Ya Tuhan! Kau benar-ben-ar ahli dalam me-lakukannya!" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menampakkan gigi-giginya.

Luhan melepaskan Kyungsoo paksa, tampak ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya. Ia mendirikan tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian menyuruhnya membungkuk untuk menampakkan pantatnya. Ia menampari pantat Kyungsoo hingga merah. Penis Kyungsoo semakin berereksi karenanya. "Ya! Ya! Ahhh!" Kyungsoo reflek memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tamparan Luhan terasa menyakitkan sekaligus benar-benar nikmat ia rasakan.

Kyungsoo yang menginginkan lebih hanya memundurkan pantatnya agar Luhan menjilatinya. Luhan melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Pria mungil tersebut terus bergidik geli karena lidah panas Luhan. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menyumpah-serapahi dirinya sendiri. Terlebih, Luhan yang memainkan penisnya dari belakang. Kenikmatan bertubi-tubi ia terima sehingga lututnya terasa begitu lemas.

"Aku suka kau menggodaku, Luhaaan." Luhan mengelus-elus pantat besar Kyungsoo. Sangat lembut membuatnya tidak ingin melepas tangannya. "Daripada lidah panasmu, aku lebih ingin merasakan milikmu, Luhan! Ayo Luhan! Isi aku dengan penis panjang dan besarmu!" Ia menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya seolah mengundang Luhan segera datang.

Luhan sendiri juga tidak bisa menahan nafsunya sendiri. Kyungsoo terlalu menggoda, penisnya mengejang mengeluarkan _precum_ yang menetes. Ia memosisikan dirinya di belakang Kyungsoo. Sedikit-sedikit ia balik menggoda pria mungil di depannya dengan menempelkan kepala penisnya pada pintu masuk Kyungsoo. Luhan langsung menyeringai seraya mendengar rintihan Kyungsoo.

"Nnggghhhh... Luhan!" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya dengan menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang beristirahat di pinggangnya. Menggenggam kemudian meremasnya memerintah Luhan agar tidak bermain-main dengannya. Ia juga mencoba memundurkan pantatnya memasukkan penis Luhan paksa. Namun lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa dan menjauhkan penisnya.

"Wah, wah, wah, lihat siapa yang bersemangat?" Luhan menampar pantat Kyungsoo hingga kemerahan. Menghasilkan Kyungsoo yang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit dan spermanya yang bisa keluar kapan saja karena Luhan. Ia benar-benar tidak akan rela ejakulasi sebelum merasakan panjang Luhan.

Cukup bagi Luhan menggoda Kyungsoo. Ia sendiri juga tidak sabar ingin merasakan kehangatan Kyungsoo. Perlahan namun pasti ia memajukan penisnya hingga kepalanya berhasil masuk. Sesuai dengan perkiraannya, Kyungsoo pasti terasa sangat luar biasa. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya keenakan.

"Aaahhhh!" Teriak Kyungsoo ketika Luhan berhasil memasukkan setengah lebih penisnya. Panas perih sekaligus nikmat, ia sudah kehilangan akalnya. Luhan merasa sedikit kasihan karena ia tahu Kyungsoo pasti kesakitan karena kurang persiapan. Ia hanya tersenyum kemudian mulai bergerak.

Anus Kyungsoo terasa semakin nikmat disetiap tusukan Luhan. Keduanya merasa mati rasa dan hanya bisa merasakan nikmat saja saat ini. Mereka terus mendesah dan mengeranng tanpa henti, meneriakkan nama satu sama lain keras-keras. Dan mereka lupa bahwa mereka masih ada di lingkungan sekolah.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi membungkuk, menahan dirinya dengan berpegangan pada loker di depannya, mulai merasa lemas di lututnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan karena nafsunya dan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Begitu pula Luhan, ia juga merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo rasa. Dunia berputar-putar, pandangannya kabur, lututnya juga lemas. Samar-samar ia merasakan kegelian di pinggangnya tanda ia sudah semakin dekat. "Astaga! Bersiap-siaplah, Kyungsoo!" Tusukannya semakin cepat membabi buta, dan ketika sudah hampir benar-benar dekat ia berhenti kemudian membalikkan badan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berlutut di depan Luhan dengan mulut menganga lebar. Luhan dengan segera memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Ia berteriak kencang saat muatannya mulai

keluar di mulut hangat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersedak karena tembakan tiba-tiba Luhan. Karena takut mengecewakan Luhan, ia sebisa mungkin mencoba menelan semua spermanya. "Anak yang baik." Puji Luhan sambil mengelus-elus rambut Kyungsoo.

Pria mungil itu mengadah bertatap mata dengan Luhan. Sementara mulutnya masih penuh dengan penis Luhan, ia tidak mau melepasnya. Luhan juga berlutut menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo, yang mana sangat kecewa karena Luhan melepaskan paksa penisnya. Bisa dilihat bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar seorang _cockslut_. "Kau sangat suka penis, huh?" Tanyanya mengejek.

"Kau yang terbaik." Ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Jadi aku bukan yang pertama? Kau sudah sering melakukannya dengan pria lain?" Luhan semakin tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo orang yang seperti itu. Pertanyaan Luhan hanya dijawab dengan seringai mengerikan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia menyambar bibir pria di depannya kesal. "Kau suka hukuman? Kurasa aku akan menghukummu karenanya."

Kyungsoo bersemangat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

(WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT DADDY KINK HUH?)

(AND WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT XIUSOO (KYUNGSOO!TOP) I LIKE THEM LITERALLY)


End file.
